The present invention relates to a parking assist device.
Vehicles like automobiles are known which are built with a parking assist device that assists parking of a vehicle to a predetermined parking space and starting of the vehicle from the parking space. According to such a parking assist device, operations to the steerable wheels of the vehicle for entry or exit of the vehicle with respect to a parking space are carried out through an automatic control of a steering device instead of a steering operation performed by the driver. The automatic control of the steering device enables operations to the steerable wheels for entry or exit of the vehicle with respect to a parking space without causing the driver to turn the steering wheel, and thus an assist to the entry or exit of the vehicle with respect to the parking space is realized.
Moreover, according to the parking assist device, when the entry or exit of the vehicle with respect to a parking space is assisted, operations to the steerable wheels are carried out through an automatic control of the steering device without causing the driver to turn the steering wheel, and thus the load to the steering device becomes large when executing the automatic control resulting in a tendency for the temperature of the steering device to increase. In order to avoid the occurrence of a failure of the steering device due to an excessive increase of the temperature thereof, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-228591 discloses to inhibit the execution of the automatic control when the temperature of the steering device is out of a first temperature range in the automatic control.